Primal Carnage: The Movie - Trailer 1
(Camera is in the lab, scanning the area, the lab is seemingly in ruins. A large, shattered test tube in the middle is seen, with chains hanging and rattling inside. The camera then views below the test tube, a broken sign is seen, with bold words that say "TYRANNOSAURUS - BIG DADDY".) (Universal Pictures) (Legendary Entertainment) (Suspenseful music) Mr. Carter (Chris Evans): These dinosaurs are a threat to us, a threat to the future of Phoenix International. If they board one of our vessels and reach the mainland, we're in deep trouble. Phoenix Assistant (TBA): We should hire some mercenaries. The guards didn't seem to be enough. I have dossiers on some select individuals from around the world, these people are talented in their own way, I believe they can help. Mr. Carter: Who are they? (Music switches to action, the scene cuts abruptly to Marcus Tyler (Terry Crews) loading his assault rifle in the jungle.) Phoenix Assistant: Marcus Tyler. (Beat, then scene switches to Jackson Stone (Chris Pratt) reloading his dual colts in a gunslinger fashion) Phoenix Assistant: Jackson Stone. (Another beat, scene switches to Moira Hart (Scarlett Johansson) sniping a Tupandactylus with her sniper rifle) Phoenix Assistant: Moira Hart. (Another beat, scene switches to Joseph Crane (Zahn McClarnon) pulling out a flare and lighting it) Phoenix Assistant: Joseph Crane. (Final beat, scene switches to Angus McLaughlin (James McAvoy) spraying flames from his flamesaw at the screen) Phoenix Assistant: Angus McLaughlin. (Music cuts back to suspenseful) Mr. Carter: Do you truly think they can take on the Tyrannosaurus? (Music halts at a dramatic stop) (Phoenix Assistant laughs) (Screen abruptly cuts to black, then reveals a Phoenix chopper landing, herds of Parasaurolophus and Iguanodon fleeing from the chopper.) Marcus Tyler (Terry Crews): Dinosaurs, huh? Jackson Stone (Chris Pratt): This will be one hell of a hunt. (Scene cuts to a valley, where the characters are riding ATVs through a stampede of herbivorous dinosaurs, including Parasaurolophus, Iguanodon, Stegosaurus, and Triceratops) Jackson Stone: The biggest game is ours to hunt. (Music goes silent) Marcus Tyler: What is the meaning of this, Mr. Carter? Mr. Carter: We wanted to create some sort of biological reserve, or a zoo as you see it, wanting to make a profit, however, you can't control nature. Heh, our motto is even "We succeed when nature fails", however, it looks like we're the ones who failed, and nature is the one who succeeded. (Screen cuts to a different scene once more). (The humans are surrounded, a raptor quickly runs by the screen) (Intense suspenseful beat) Moira Hart (Scarlett Johansson): These raptors, they're incredibly intelligent, watch your six. Angus McLaughlin (James McAvoy): Woman, you think we don't ken that!? (Scene cuts back to Mr. Carter) Mr. Carter: Your guys' job is to either tranq or kill the Tyrannosaurus specimen we call "Big Daddy". (A few second pause, then the male characters start laughing wildly) (Moira facepalms) (Scene cuts to the Utility Base, in ruins) (The characters are seen entering the garage, swarms of Compsognathus flee from them, then there is a sudden creaking sound) (Scene cuts to a large, Alpha Novaraptor, leaping down from the top of the building, hissing and screeching) Marcus Tyler: That is one ugly motherf- (Abrupt cut to a Pteranodon screeching, swooping down at Angus, who roasts it with a streak of flames) Jackson Stone: Man, do I enjoy this! (More action music) Joseph Crane (Zahn McClarnon): Phoenix is very irresponsible, they want us to wipe out these majestic beasts... Jackson Stone: What, are we hippies now? (Scene cuts to a charging Carnotaurus, the group shooting at it.) (Scene cuts to them standing over the corpse of the Carnotaurus, music is silent) (Deep footsteps are heard, birds are seen flying away) (Big Daddy's pinkish jaws emerge from the jungle) Marcus Tyler: Well, I can see why they call him "Big Daddy" now. (Action upbeat, multiple beats, with scenes involving Big Daddy destroying, chomping, eating, and snapping at people) Marcus Tyler: Chew on this, you over-sized lizard! (Fires) (Multiple beats from the gunfire) TERRY CREWS (Brief scene of Marcus Tyler firing a grenade from his assault rifle) CHRIS PRATT (Brief scene of Jackson Stone firing a net at a pouncing Novaraptor) SCARLETT JOHANSSON (Brief scene of Moira Hart firing tranquilizer darts at a fleeing Carnotaurus) ZAHN MCCLARNON (Brief scene of Joseph Crane firing his shotgun at raptors in the long grass) JAMES MCAVOY (Scene of Angus McLaughlin chugging a bottle of scotch, then burping) and CHRIS EVANS (Brief scene of Mr. Carter turning around) in PRIMAL CARNAGE (Scene of Big Daddy roaring into the air, with a burning Phoenix Corps. military base behind him) NOVEMBER 1 #PrimalCarnage www.primalcarnagemovie.com Rated PG-13 Category:Dinosaurs Category:Primal Carnage Category:Trailers Category:Movies Category:Sci-Fi Category:Video Game Movies Category:PG-13